


Рукодельницам на заметку

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Out of Character, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Чего только не сделаешь ради науки!





	Рукодельницам на заметку

**Author's Note:**

> ER, OOC, POV, главные герои немношк упороты, всратый секс, написано на [арт](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/9c/d7D5sAHS_o.png) из серии «Я вас короче предупреждал»

Когда я работал в МАКУСА, все считали, что я — самый скучный и предсказуемый человек на свете, к тому же помешанный на своей работе бюрократ. Думаю, все эти волшебники взяли свои слова назад, когда оказалось, что я заменил Гриндельвальда в тюремной камере, а они каждое утро здоровались с опасным магом, способным убивать одним движением руки. Правда, потом мне отрезали язык... но не будем об этом.

Для меня всё закончилось неплохо. Я вырвался из тягучей будничной рутины, освободился от бумажной работы и познакомился с огромным количеством новых людей. Правда, все они оказались со своими причудами. Впрочем, я тоже.

Как-то раз Гуннар принес мне не-мажеские журналы по рукоделию, которые он утащил у Куини.

— Ну и зачем мне это? — недовольно спросил я, разглядывая непонятную схему, как оказалось позже, держа журнал вверх ногами. — Что это вообще? Ритуальные пентаграммы?

— Мне тоже стало интересно, что это. Я взял изучить.

— Конечно, это всё ради эксперимента?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Гуннар.

Через пару недель мы с ним поняли, что ошибались по поводу украденных схем.

Сперва следом за журналом мы позаимствовали у Куини пару спиц и клубки пряжи. Думаю, она не заметила пропажи, да и нам эти вещи нужнее — конечно, в строго научных целях.

Я долго пытался разобраться, как это работает. Оказалось, всё устроено очень хитро: на спицы нужно набрать петли, затем вытащить одну и с помощью второй продеть через них пряжу. В итоге получается узорчатое полотно, схему, которого я сначала принял за колдовскую пентаграмму. Занятная магия не-магов! Только мне быстро наскучило это занятие, а спицы и пряжа поселились в качестве сувенира на моем прикроватном столике. Не возвращать же их Куини...

— Мне нравится, как ты ругаешься, — сказал однажды Гуннар, когда мы ложились спать.

— Да ты еще не слышал, как я ругаюсь по-настоящему...

Нет, правда: пара крепких выражений, и он уже знает, на что я способен? А вот и нет!

— Ты можешь меня удивить? — Он привстал и посмотрел на меня с нескрываемым интересом.

— Чтоб тебя угроб трахнул! — Я сощурился и показал ему раздвоенный язык.

— Ты нарываешься, — улыбнулся он.

— Да, нарываюсь. Я ещё не так смогу тебя удивить. — Я придвинулся к нему и облизал мочку уха.

— Будто меня пытается сожрать змея.

— Очень смешно.

— Только я совсем не удивлен, — улыбнулся он и резко перевернул меня на живот, впечатывая в кровать.

И тут мой взгляд упал на пряжу и спицы, а ведь это похоже на план!

Пока Гуннар поспешно стягивал с меня пижамные штаны, я незаметно потянулся к столику и спрятал свою добычу под отогнутое одеяло. Никогда не думал, что буду устраивать что-то подобное ради кого-то. Несмотря на всю внешнюю суровость, Гуннар был нежен. Ну, по крайней мере со мной, за других ручаться не буду, они Гуннару не слишком-то нравились. Их он убивал без лишних раздумий. Идеальная машина для убийств, люблю эту суровость.

Он резко вошел в меня и зарычал, как животное. Да уж, действительно напросился, но я не жалею об этом. Наверняка на моей заднице останутся следы, но мне это нравится.

— Давай, давай ещё! — закричал я Гуннару и достал из-под одеяла свое рукоделие.

Я почувствовал, как он остановился, пытаясь разглядеть, что я делаю.

— Двигайся! Не останавливайся! — приказал я.

В глазах всё поплыло от удовольствия, но я пересилил себя и снял первую петлю не провязывая, подцепил нить, сделал накид. И еще раз. И еще. Гуннар, кажется, уловил ритм, и дальше пошло проще.

Уже после мы с удивлением рассматривали плоды нашей извращенной любви.

— А неплохо, — огласил он свой вердикт, внимательно разглядывая ровное и аккуратное полотно.

— В каждой петле столько страсти. — Я уткнулся ему в плечо, не переставая смеяться.

— Ты знаешь, — Гуннар оставался абсолютно серьёзным, — если мы очень постараемся, то сможем сделать своими руками что-нибудь. Без помощи магии.

— Ты уверен, что у не-магов это именно так работает? — Я уже не мог терпеть и рыдал в голос от смеха.

— Ну, знаешь ли, мы же не обычные люди.

— Тогда нам нужно будет очень постараться!

Однажды утром Гуннар пришел на кухню замка в новом свитере.

— Красивый свитер, — заметила Кэрроу, наколдовывая себе чашку крепкого кофе.

— Бабушка из Исландии прислала, — виртуозно соврал Гуннар в ответ, — каждая его петелька наполнена любовью.

«И страстью!» — отметил я про себя, стараясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица.

— Это так мило. Должно быть, ты очень любишь свою бабушку, Гуннар. — Кэрроу улыбнулась, а я, стоя к ней спиной, зажал себе рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

— Безумно. Просто безумно.

Гуннар ухмыльнулся, а я показал ему язык из-за спины Кэрроу.


End file.
